University of SHIELD
by RZQ
Summary: All the intricate details of the Avengers in College are packed in this one story! Read at your own risk! Author's Pairings. Friendship/ Drama/ College. Tony/Pepper, Bruce/Betty, Thor/Jane, Steve/Peggy, Clint/Natasha, Loki/Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone,**

**So this is a story I'd actually written a while back but didn't post because i wasn't quite confident of the plot. But i finally decided to publish it because i got some encouragement from some of my fellow writers. Hope you enjoy it! Please I'd love reviews and comments or even suggestions on how you think the story should go because at this point the plot is still in its foundation stage. Thanks guys! Cheers!**

**Chapter 1**

Jane Foster felt smaller as she walked through the various tables filled with students at the Central Student Cafeteria, holding her tray. She was shy. It seems as if all eyes were on her. She hated cafeteria food and so did everyone else, but she realized she hadn't eaten much in three days. Ever since Professor Selvig had announced that the scholarship from NASA would go to the best paper on Theoretical Thermonuclear Astrophysics, Jane and some other of her fellow course mates had given no sleep to their eyes. She was a twenty year old sophomore majoring in Particle Physics and the scholarship was open to students of other Physics and Applied Sciences Majors as well. Lately though, she had been feeling sick and realized she had to stay alive to win the scholarship.

For people who hated cafeteria food, the medium sized hall was quite filled up and Jane wondered what was going on. She managed to pick a table at the far back end of the hall where two other people sat eating. They were nerds or so everyone else thought because no one wanted to join them at the table. Jane considered herself a nerd as well. She wasn't like the pretty tall blondes that majored in Fashion Merchandising and Cosmetology or the good looking majors of Business, Finance and Entrepreneurship. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. Pretty plain, she thought. The only place she got excited was in her classes, in the lab or in the observatory.

Jane had a reputation of being one of the smartest students in her field and was in SHIELD University on scholarship from Culver University where she had obtained a previous degree in Meteorology. If she won this scholarship, she hoped it would enable her obtain a Master's Degree in Thermonuclear Astrophysics. Hence she realized she had to work extra hard. Her most intense and strongest competition was Anthony Stark. The arrogant billionaire from Manhattan already had a previous degree from MIT and got into SHIELD when he was just eighteen. Now a senior, he was majoring in Nuclear Physics. Jane had heard about his wild parties on and off campus and adventurous escapades that had almost cost him his admission. But Jane knew that no matter what Tony Stark did, no one could revoke his admission. Tony's father, Howard Stark's philanthropic foundation, The Stark Legacy, was the principal financer of SHIELD University and so many other Universities in the country.

The foundation sponsored their research and development projects and offered scholarships to thousands of students each year. It was rumoured that after Tony's studies he was to take over his father's company as CEO. "_Lucky chap._" Jane thought. People like her depended on scholarship and grants since her father died five years ago. He had also been a professor at SHIELD University before he passed. Coincidentally he had been a friend of her Professor Erik Selvig. But Tony Stark had everything in the world. He really didn't need this NASA scholarship at all, Jane thought. It was such an irony that he was so smart though. Jane thought Tony Stark was one of the smartest people in the world and that he was smarter than anyone she had personally met. Tony Stark tutored his tutors and lectured his lecturers. Everyone respected his intellectual prowess. But they also loathed his careless arrogant and reckless lifestyle. With thoughts about the scholarship on her mind, Jane suddenly lost her appetite. She had one more class before the she could go back to the Thermodynamics Library to continue working on her paper. She stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. She had barely touched her food. She couldn't eat.

On her way out, she saw Thor Odinson, the star studded quarterback of the SHIELD Eagles, and arguably the hottest guy on the SHIELD football team, staring at her. His faraway blue eyes were gazing intently at her. He was standing with two other guys, one of them was slim and tall like him with piercing green eyes and slick jet black hair. The other was built and buff just like Thor but not as tall. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Jane didn't know who they all were. She just knew they were talking about her because she saw Thor whisper something to one of them and all of a sudden all three of them were staring at her and smiling. The tall slim one was even laughing. Jane was more disgusted than she was shy. "What the hell are you all looking at?" She muttered under her breath, angrily walking past them. As she got outside the hall, she heard a familiar voice calling out from behind her. "Jane! Jane! Wait up!" Jane whirled around to find her friend, Darcy Lewis running to meet her up. "Hey Darcy." Jane said trying to hide the scowl on her face with a small smile. "You walked right past me in the cafeteria! You looked mad! Is everything alright?" Darcy asked. "Some three guys were staring at me and laughing! What am I a charity case now?" Jane said, angrily. Darcy laughed. "You are beginning to look like one as the days go by Jane." Darcy said, as the two girls began to walk up towards Jane's Faculty complex. "Darcy!" Jane shot out at her. "Serious Jane! When last did you wash your hair?" Darcy asked. Jane touched her hair, trying to remember. "See what I mean? And I know you're working hard on this really important paper and everything, but honestly Jane you gotta eat something! You look like the next winner of the annual Anorexic Nation pageant." Darcy offered, pushing her rectangular rimmed glasses up her nose.

Jane looked down at her feet as she clutched onto her files, walking with her friend. Darcy was a constant comic relief but some way or the other, she always told Jane the truth. The two ladies had met during their first week on campus. It was orientation week and Darcy had got lost in the Applied Sciences Faculty. When she told Jane she was a Political Science major, Jane asked her what she was doing in the Applied Sciences Faculty. She replied that she was touring the entire University looking for the man who would be lucky enough to be her first boyfriend on campus. Jane laughed. Darcy was the funniest lady she had ever met and she enjoyed her company since her own life was always so serious all the time. Jane told her friend about her concerns with Tony Stark and Darcy gave her an idea she thought could help. "Ask him Jane. Just ask him." She had said. "Darcy are you out of your mind? How can I ask Tony Stark if he will be sending in an entry for the scholarship?" Jane blurted. "How bad can it be? He'll either say a yes or a no. It's not like it's the end of civilization for all mankind!" Darcy offered. "I can't do it Darce! I just can't!" Jane said. "Oh yes you can Jane. And you will. In fact I'll come with you. Tony's nerdy roommate is in your class isn't he? Bruce Banner? Just ask him what time Tony usually gets back and then call me. We'll go see him together." Darcy said. Jane agreed but knew she didn't have the boldness to face her strongest competition.

After her last class that day, Jane spotted Bruce Banner at the far end of the hall staring intently at their classmate, Betty Ross. She walked up to him. Bruce Banner was a very quiet young man in Jane's class, very intelligent as well and was just as nerdy as Jane was. Jane wondered how he coped being Tony Stark's roommate. "Hello Bruce, I'm Jane Foster. I wanted to speak to you about something." She said. "Oh I know you, Jane. Hello. What can I do for you?" He asked, barely taking his eyes off Betty. "I wanted to find out what time your roommate, Tony usually gets back to the room? I need to see him about something." Jane said. Bruce looked at her surprised wondering what business someone like Jane could ever have with someone like Tony. All of a sudden he laughed. "It's about the NASA scholarship isn't it?" He asked. Jane cringed. Bruce had no right interfering in her business. Quietly she responded. "Yes it is." She said. Bruce smiled. "Tony usually doesn't come in till very late. He spends most of his nights drinking at the Bricks Bar outside campus. I'm sure he's gonna be there again tonight with his friends. You can find him there." Bruce offered. Jane smiled. "Thank you, Bruce. I'm very grateful." She said, turning around to leave. "Hey Jane!" He called out after her. "You're in Elizabeth Ross' study group aren't you?" He asked. Jane was startled at the question "Who?" She asked. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth Ross?" He said. Her eyes suddenly grew larger with recognition. "Who? You mean Betty? No one calls her Elizabeth in class." Jane offered suddenly realizing why he must have been asking seeing as he has been staring at her the whole time. "And yeah. I'm in her study group. She's actually our group president. Why?" Jane asked. "I'll like to join your group if you don't mind. Could you put in a word for me?" He asked shyly. Jane laughed. She knew he liked her. Getting into their study group was a smart way of getting close to her. Jane smiled and said "Sure. She's right over there. I could go tell her right now if you like. I could even introduce you both –".

"Oh no!" Bruce cut her off. "It's not necessary right now. Maybe later." Jane smiled and nodded. He smiled back. "Thanks Jane." He said. "Thank you too Bruce." She said, turned around and left class.

**So? What do you guys think of the first chapter? Good? Not so good? Promising? Let me know please. More to come soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

**Chapter 2 is here. I'm going to try and update as soon as i possibly can. Remember if you have suggestions please let me know. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Darcy drove Jane to the Bricks Bar outside campus that night. Tony was drinking and hanging out with his friends: Thor, the star quarterback; Thor's younger brother, Loki; Thor's teammates Steve and Clint and his best friend, James Rhodes. Jane walked up to them, Darcy marching behind her. She immediately recognized Thor, Loki and Steve as the guys who were laughing at her earlier in the day. "_Can today get any worse?_" She thought. Tony had his back to her. "Hello Tony." She said. Tony turned around and saw Jane. He smiled. "Well hello. If it isn't plain Jane! Been a while. I don't believe this is your turf. Something big must be up." He said. "Yes Tony. I don't exactly move within your circles." She said, trying to smile. "Ah! My circles are a lot bigger than yours." He said, waving his arm from his friends to Darcy. "That wasn't meant to be an insult was it? Cos I'm not afraid to punch a billionaire!" Darcy spat out. "Darcy chill out!" Jane muttered under her breath but Tony had heard her. "Yes Darcy! Chill out!" He said smiling. He was obviously drunk. "Can I talk to you? Alone? Outside?" Jane told him. His friends began to holler and make cat calls. Tony smiled.

His big friend, Thor, wasn't smiling though. For some reason he wasn't finding it funny. "Jane, you look like a nice girl and all but you're really not my type. So whatever you wanna say, you gotta say here. In front of all my friends. Right guys?" He said. "Yeah!" They all echoed simultaneously. All except Thor. His eyes were fixed on her. They all seemed drunk. "Okay fine! I just wanted to know if you will be sending in a paper for the NASA scholarship." Jane said through clenched teeth. She had never been so humiliated in all her life. It was all Darcy's fault. She tried to remind herself why she had ever listened to Darcy in the first place. "Wow! Look who's scared of a little competition. At least somebody acknowledges that I am smart around here. You know what Jane? I wasn't really thinking about it but you're the third person telling me about this little scholarship thing so I think I might take a look at it! What do you think?" He said. "I don't think anything. I just wanted to know. Thanks for your time." She told him. "Let's get out of here Darcy." She grabbed Darcy's arm and was already heading out the door when one of his friends raced after them.

"Ladies you're already here. Why don't you join us for drinks?" He asked. "My name is Loki by the way." He said, sizing Darcy up. He seemed nice but Jane recognized him as one of the guys from earlier in the day who had been laughing at her. "Thanks Loki. But we're not thirsty!" Jane said. "Yeah! We're not thirsty!" Darcy echoed, the two girls stormed out of the bar and got back into Darcy's car. "Jerks!" Darcy spat out as she revved the engine and screeched off. "Thanks a lot Darcy! Remind me never to ever listen to you again!" Jane said, embarrassed!

The next day after class, Jane paid Professor Selvig a visit. Once in a while when she need a little academic encouragement, she went to see him. He always did a good job of giving her excellent advice. This time around though he had been unavoidably busy and couldn't see her. He promised to give her a call next week and Jane felt even worse as she left his office. She decided to call Darcy so the two of them could have lunch but her cell phone battery was down and her phone had been turned off. "_Why is today turning out to be the worst day ever_?" She thought to herself, silently walking towards the Thermodynamics library to continue work on her paper. Just then she spotted Tony's friend staring at her; the big one with the blue eyes. He seemed to be walking towards her but she paid him no attention and kept walking. "_What's he doing here in our Faculty?_" She thought, "_He's definitely lost!_" He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. Jane jerked. He definitely was strong. "What the hell? Can I help you with something?" She asked him, disgusted. He grinned. He had a weird schoolboy kind of grin. But he was tall and huge. Jane felt herself looking way over her head up at him. All of a sudden she began to feel scared. They were alone in an empty corridor in Jane's Faculty not very close to the library.

"Hello Jane. It is Jane, isn't it?" He asked. "What are you? A stalker? Or one of Tony's bodyguards? Did he send you to hurt me?" She said, in her most defiant voice. He laughed. "Whoa! Slow down lady! I am not Tony's bodyguard, I'm his friend. And why would Tony want to hurt you by the way?" He said. He had an unmistakable British accent. "I don't know! You tell me! You're the one who's been staring at me now for the past two days whispering to your little buddies. Who the hell are you guys buy the way?" Jane said angrily. She was losing it and being very rude to this guy. She didn't mean to but she was having a really hard day. And he had been polite since he started to speak to her. Jane realized he didn't deserve her crappy attitude. He was quiet and the smile left his face. "I apologize for my friends' demeanour and mine as well. It was rude to stare even though it wasn't intended to be. I just wanted to introduce myself. I was kind of shy. My friends were trying to give me a little pep talk." He said.

Jane was surprised. So all this dude wanted was to meet her? Interesting. "My name is Thor." He said stretching out his hand for a handshake and smiling. Jane reluctantly took his hand and shook him. "Well hello Thor. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just having a very bad day." She said. "I'm sorry about that. I try to look out for you every day in the cafeteria. I must confess you are the reason I even go there at all. When I didn't see you today, I decided to come over to your Faculty. I'm sorry I know it's a bit forward of me but I just had to see you. I wanted to apologize on Tony's behalf. He was clearly drunk last night." He said. "Tell me something I don't know." Jane told him rolling her eyes. Thor was still smiling. He seemed to be extremely excited to be talking with her. "I know you're really busy and all. You seem like the smartest girl on campus. And I've heard so much about your academic accomplishments. Anyone who makes Tony uncomfortable in class must be a force to reckon with. But I'll really like to make your day better. Ice cream always makes me happy. It must be the sugar or something. Can I take you to get some?" He said. For the first time since she started talking to Thor, Jane smiled. She thought about it. She really needed to get back to work. But here was this big guy offering to take her out for Ice cream. "_What's the worst that could happen?_" She thought. "Okay Thor. Ice cream sounds nice." She said, following him to his car. "So do I really make Tony uncomfortable in class?" She asked as they both got into the car. Thor looked at her and smiled. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. And his smile was cute too. She couldn't help but notice. The guy was being very generous with his smiles.

The next day was a Saturday. Jane had slept in, but the loud ring of her cell phone woke her up. Groggily she awoke and picked up, noticing that her roommate had already stepped out. It was Darcy. "Hey sleepy head!" She called. "Hey to you too." Jane replied her. "Hmmm! News about your little rendezvous with the hottest guy in SHIELD circulates campus as we speak!" Darcy said. Jane was confused but Darcy's words got her attention. "Wait! What?" Jane asked. "I'm telling you. Everyone we know which doesn't constitute a lot of people, knows you went out with Thor Odinson yesterday… To get ice cream. Isn't that the sweetest thing? Honestly Jane when I asked you to go see Tony Stark I had no idea you were seeing his friend!" Darcy said. Jane got off from her bed instantly. She didn't like what she was hearing. "Seeing? I'm not seeing anyone Darcy! And how does anyone even know we went out? He had been stalking me for two days and wanted to make up for being rude. That was it. The entire conversation we had at the ice cream place bordered on my academic accomplishments, as he put it. I didn't know anything about the guy till yesterday. Quite frankly I had no idea he knew so much about me. What's so special about him? Who is he?" Jane asked. "Jane honestly you really need to get out more. It's almost like you live under a rock or something. Thor is the quarterback of the SHIELD Eagles Team. He's like the most popular guy on campus and the hottest! Plus he's Tony Stark's friend and personal trainer. And he's British! I hear Tony pays him big bucks to upgrade his physical training every semester." Darcy said. Jane was more confused. "So? What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"A lot my dear Jane. The guy took you out for ice cream yesterday! I think he likes you." Darcy sang. "Likes me? Yeah right. He was just being nice Darcy. He doesn't like me. He probably has the hottest girl on campus as his girlfriend or something." Jane said. "He did. But they broke up. Her name is Sif. She's like Miss World from the future or something. She has the face of a Greek goddess and the body of a Victoria's Secret Supermodel. Plus she's the hottest girl on the Volley Ball Team. As far as I know that was last semester and they aren't back together. Word going round is that Thor hasn't been seen with or romantically linked with any lady on campus. Until yesterday!" Darcy said. "How do you know all of these stuff?" Jane asked, perplexed. "Jane silly! By now you should know that I make it my business to have all the important information about all the important people and all the important things going on in this all too important university. And I make it look easy too." Darcy said, smiling.

Jane wasn't too comfortable throughout the day after Darcy's call. She refused to go to the library. She decided to work from her room. She couldn't believe going out with Thor had been a big deal. She hated drama with a passion. All she wanted was to do her work and face her studies. "_This is not good. This is so not good!_" She thought. Then she remembered giving Thor her number. "_Oh God! I should have never given him my number!_" She thought. At that precise moment, her phone rang. It was Thor. She panicked. "_Oh God! Oh God! Why is he calling me? God please don't let him like me. Please!_" She thought, trembling. She picked trying to sound calm. "Hey Thor." She said. "Hello Jane. How are you? I wanted to thank you for coming out with me for ice cream yesterday." He said. Jane could hear it in his voice that he was smiling. "Uhm. You're welcome. Thank you too." She said forcing herself not to stutter. "It was so nice talking to you Jane. I don't want to seem forward or anything, but I'll like us to go out again sometime. This time maybe for coffee or something." He said. Jane's heart sank. She came to the sad realization that for Thor to be asking her out again, he must really like her. She had to think up an excuse real quick. She had to make him go away for good. She opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Thor, you seem like a really nice guy and everything but I have to be honest with you. I don't think my boyfriend would approve of us going out socially." She said, her heart beating fast within her chest at the lie she had just told. Thor was quiet for some seconds. "Boyfriend? I – I didn't know you had a boyfriend Jane." He said. His voice sounded extremely disappointed. "Uhm. Well not too many people know I have a boyfriend. We keep our relationship very private." She lied. Thor was disappointed and it showed in his voice. "I'm sorry Jane. I didn't know." Thor told her. "That's okay Thor. Take care." She replied, unable to hide her smile. After he hung up, Jane heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. "_Now that that's over, time to get back to work! I have a scholarship to win_." She thought to herself. She got dressed and went out to get something to eat. Suddenly, stepping out didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore.

**Chapter 2 done and dusted. What do you guys think? I appreciate your thoughts. See you in Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

Thor was unhappy. Everything seemed to be going so well in his life but there was a huge gaping hole in his very centre. And he knew the name on that hole was Jane Foster. It was seven months away from graduation and with the help of his brother, Loki and his friends, Tony Stark and Clint Barton he was already putting his high tech gadget savvy Security Organization together. It wasn't easy juggling graduation from college and the prospects of becoming an entrepreneur immediately, but so far everything was falling into place. His most intense desire was to keep people safe and as soon as graduation was over he would launch his company. And with Tony becoming the next CEO of Stark Industries, he already had one big client signed on. Everyone thought he would go on to play professional football but that wasn't in his agenda at all. Moreover if he did, he knew it was something his friends and family from back in England wouldn't understand, an Englishman playing professional American Football. His parents were proud of him, his grades couldn't be better, the SHIELD Eagles were in the semi-finals and everything was going well. The only thing that was weighing him down was his recent call to Jane Foster. It weighed him down the entire week and his brother noticed. Occasionally Loki joined Thor at his workout sessions three times a week. But today Thor wasn't at the gym so Loki drove to his apartment block to check up on him. Surprisingly and very unlike him, Loki found Thor reading a novel.

"You've got to be kidding me. Is that a novel you're reading? Since when do you read?" Loki asked, observing Thor's unpacked gym bag in the corner of the room. His room was untidy and he looked like he hadn't taken a bath the whole day. Thor looked up at him and back at his book without any acknowledgement. "So I take it you haven't left your room all day. Not to class and definitely not for your workouts." Loki said. Thor didn't say a word. Loki walked to the fridge and pulled out a protein shake. He was the epitome of sarcasm. "I've never seen you like this Thor. You always did take matters of the heart a little too seriously. She's just a girl. So what if she has a boyfriend? Move on! Or better still get back with Sif! You and I both know it would have never worked out between you and Jane. She's a moving encyclopaedia! You're a history major trying to make a name for himself as a football player turned Security expert! Doesn't even seem right!" He said, sipping on the shake. Thor turned to his brother in disgust. "If all you came here to do was to make me feel worse, you can as well get out now!" He said. Loki laughed. "I'm not going anywhere Thor. You've got a two hour workout which you're late for by about twenty minutes and I'm here to return the favour of you being my inspiration for all things physical exercise related." Loki said. Thor dropped the book and looked up at the ceiling. "This is it, Loki. I've never desired anyone the way I desire this lady. I didn't realize that her being involved with someone else would make me feel this way." Thor told him. Loki looked at him and scoffed. "That's because you are used to getting everything you want Thor. Especially girls! In fact have you ever been turned down by any girl? Ever?" Loki sarcastically asked, laughing. Thor frowned at his brother. "I've changed Loki! You know I've changed!" He said. Loki took another sip of the shake. The two brothers were used to disagreeing about almost everything. They were nothing alike in every way including physically. Though both tall, Thor was built with intimidating muscles but Loki was slender. Thor had blonde hair and blue eyes while Loki had dark hair and green eyes. When they had first come to SHIELD from London, their hometown, no one believed they were brothers. In the beginning Thor hadn't liked it very much. In fact it had been Loki's choice of University. He had convinced his parents that SHIELD had the best College of Psychology in The United States, and an even greater prospect of working in the Behavioural Psychology Department of the State Security Service after graduation. Mrs. Odinson had been reluctant to let her favourite son go, but she did because Thor had promised to go along with him and watch his back.

Since their younger sister had been kidnapped and murdered ten years ago on a school trip to the US, the two brothers had sworn to protect life in any way they possibly could. Hence Thor decided to start his Security Agency right after school imploring Loki to work with him. Loki simply laughed and turned Thor down anytime he brought the issue up. His desire was to work for the Government and not for his brother. "I'll consult for your establishment, brother. I won't work with you." He would always say. "Why?" Thor would ask, irritated. "Simply because I don't think you would be able to afford what I would ask to be paid!" Loki would say. "You know you're beginning to sound as arrogant as Tony Stark!" Thor would offer. "You shouldn't have any problem with that seeing as he is one of your closest friends." Loki would always reply.

All of a sudden Loki laughed. "What's so funny?" Thor asked. "You! You are so funny! Look at you! Sulking because your little crush has a boyfriend? Get over it Thor! Jeez!" Loki said. "That's it! Get out! Get out of here!" Thor yelled at his brother. He couldn't take one more of his brother's degradation. "Okay, okay fine! I'll help you." Loki said. Thor looked up at Loki. "Help me? How?" Thor was confused. "Your crush has a best friend, a Miss Darcy Lewis, the famous school clown! I'm going to seduce her and make her reveal to me who Jane's boyfriend is. Then we're going to come up with a brilliant strategy that will lead to their break up!" Loki said in a sly manner. Thor was thoughtful for a while. "But Loki that wouldn't be right. I want this girl but I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Thor said. "Always so sentimental! Well then sorry I offered to help. Good luck winning her heart. Off to the gym I go." Loki said, picking up his gym bag. "Loki wait!" Thor called out. Loki stopped and turned around. "As long as no one gets hurt I'll go along with your plan." Thor said. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to go along with his brother's devious plan. Loki smiled. "Now get your gym bag and let's go pump some iron. If Jane is gonna be your girlfriend in a few weeks you've got to look the part!" Loki said. Thor reluctantly did as his brother commanded, then they both left to the gym.

Throughout the entire week, Thor was not himself. Even though he never agreed with Loki, he had to admit this time that Loki was right. He had never been turned down by any lady before. Least of all, by a lady he really admired and desired. He remembered the first time he saw her. She was alone in the cafeteria, poring over notes and files instead of eating her food. The light and excitement in her eyes and her smile made Thor wonder how anyone could be so interested in their academic work. He wasn't used to being around smart girls. The only smart girl Thor knew was Sif, his ex-girlfriend. And Sif was more street smart than she was book smart. That day Jane had left her food untouched but smiled happily as she walked out of the cafeteria. Since that day Thor couldn't stop thinking about her. All his friends noticed. It got them talking.

"Dude I've never seen you like this. This girl must be something." Steve Rogers said, as they sat down to drink at their weekly rendezvous in Bricks Bar, the famous bar a few miles outside campus. "The truth is I'm surprised at myself too. No girl has made me feel this way. I really never expected her to have a boyfriend." Thor said. "Plain Jane? A boyfriend?" Tony Stark asked. He laughed in derision. "That's not possible. The only person Jane would date on campus is her lecture textbook, that's if it were a person. Thor my man, Jane lied to you. Probably to shoo you away." He said, sarcastically. "She lied?" Loki asked. "Tony is right. Jane is into her books and her studies more than flies are attracted to trash. There is no way she has a boyfriend. And with this whole scholarship thing going on, Thor she probably sees you as a distraction she really doesn't need right now." Clint Barton said. Thor was thoughtful for a while. "But she sounded so convincing." He said. "What I think is convincing is Jane's desire to win this scholarship. Nothing else is on her mind right now." Tony offered. All the guys were silently thinking what they could do to help their friend, Thor.

"I have an idea. Thor if you really want this girl then by all means you should have her. I'm going to help Jane win the scholarship!" Tony announced, "That way she can cool off and I'll suggest how much of a good boy you are." Thor looked confused. "Is that gonna work?" Clint asked confused. "At least we can try. And Thor you gotta bring your A game. If I know anything about plain Jane, it's that she's a nice little girl who just wants to succeed academically especially after her dad died. So no heart breaking. At least not for the first few weeks." Tony said. "Wow! I feel like Tony all of a sudden became Dr. Phil. The playboy of playboys and heart breaker of heart breakers, advising Thor not to break a lady's heart? There really must be something about this girl. I wish I met her first." Steve said. Thor looked daggers at him. Loki laughed. Tony smirked. "I said at least not for the first few weeks. Thor got my back and now it's time I got his." Tony said. "Tony you're the man. Thanks." Thor said. "You're welcome buddy." Tony told his friend. "Loki was going to try to get closer to her friend, Darcy and get information about the relationship." Thor offered. "I think that's a brilliant idea. Peggy and Darcy are classmates. I could ask Peggy to introduce you both Loki." Steve said. "Cool. I had no idea your girlfriend was in her class. This is going to be so easy." Loki told him. "Sif isn't going to take this lying down though." James Rhodes quietly offered from the far side of the table as he took a soft swig of his beer. James was much older than the rest of the boys and usually offered extremely valuable advice with almost military precision. He was a senior with the Diplomatic Relations Department and was like an older brother and advisor to Tony and his friends. Thor laughed. "That's her problem. If I remember correctly she was the one who cheated on me with her much older volleyball coach! I moved on so she has no other choice but to move on as well." Thor said. Everyone was quiet. Since Thor had ended his relationship with Sif last year, she had sent several emissaries to plead on her behalf. She had done everything she could to win him back. But Thor was resolute in his decision. To him her action had been like a slap on his face. She was the star of the volley ball team, he was the star of the football team, they were young and in love, and then she ruined it all. And with her coach of all people. Everyone had begged Thor to take her back. She was beautiful, talented, strong and an all-round star. They were the perfect couple. But Thor wasn't having it. He gave up on girls totally. Until Jane. Loki looked at Thor. "Thor, Rhodey is right. When Sif hears about you and Jane it will break her up inside. If our plans work and you eventually end up with Jane, Sif will make life difficult for her on campus." Loki told his brother. "She wouldn't dare!" Thor said almost snarling. "Oh yes she will! I think we all know what your ex is capable of, big guy! She can be an angel in the morning and a devil at night! A real monster! You're her kryptonite. You know where all her buttons are and you press 'em real good!" Tony offered. The boys laughed. Thor was silent. "I'll kill her if she touches Jane!" He suddenly said. His voice was lethal. Clint smiled and told his friend, "Relax Thor. We don't know anything for now so let's concentrate on getting you the girl first."

Thor, Clint and Steve were at football practice on Friday afternoon. Their next game against the HYDRA Skulls was just a week away and their coach was giving them all a hard time. It was a rather sunny spring day and the team was training hard. Clint tiredly walked over to the water coolers to get a drink. To his surprise Sif and her two friends were at the bleachers watching them all train. "Uh oh!" he thought. Sif waved at him and he smiled and waved back. He jogged back to the rest of the team and located Steve immediately. "Don't tell Thor but the devil has appeared in the flesh. With two of her minions. Six o'clock!" He told Steve. Steve mopped some sweat off his brow and stylishly glanced at the girls. "Oops!" He offered. "Thor better not see her. He might break every bone in her body for simply showing up here." Clint laughed. "Barton and Rogers!" Coach called angrily. The two boys got back into their training hoping Thor hadn't followed their eyes.

After training, as the team freshened up in their changing room, Thor walked up to Clint and Steve. "Hey guys, what got you both distracted at practice today? I saw you both talking." Thor said. "It's nothing important." Clint awkwardly offered with a not so convincing smile. Thor looked disbelievingly at his friend. He knew Clint was a crook but Steve was a goody two shoes. "Steve?" Thor asked. Clint tried to get Steve not to say anything. But Steve was never good at keeping secrets from his friends. Especially because he always felt it was his duty to set things right. "Sif came around to watch us at practice today. Clint and I saw her with her two friends." He said. Thor frowned. "More like she came to watch you Thor." Clint said, rolling his eyes at Steve. Thor was quiet. "Sif is beginning to get on my nerves guys. You guys still speak with her. Tell her I want nothing to do with her ever again. In fact warn her to stay the hell away from me. When I said it was over I meant it was over!" He said storming off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! Clintasha fans, I promise you more Clintasha action as the story builds up! Please keep those reviews and commentary coming. I appreciate them! Also I promise to update at least twice a week. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

That Sunday evening Thor, Tony, Steve and Clint were training in the gym when to their utmost surprise, Sif cat walked in. Thor hadn't seen her in a while and it surprised him how amazing she looked. For a moment he remembered how wonderful things had been between them until she cheated on him with a much older man.

"Hey Tony." She called out. "Hello to you too Miss Universe. Looking good and then some!" Tony said ogling her. "Hi Steve. Hi Clint." She said with her most seductive smile. "Hi Sif!" The both replied. Their eyes on her well-shaped derriere. She had come with her gym bag and was dressed in extremely form fitting gym clothes. "Darn! She's hot!" Tony said. Thor slapped the back of his head. "Concentrate!" He barked out at Tony. "What are you doing here Sif?" Thor asked. "It's a free gym Mr. Odinson. Good evening to you too!" Sif said rather suggestively. It was as if she had come to show Thor just how good she looked and how prepared she was to win him back.

The female aerobics class was just about to begin and Sif was preparing to join them on the open aerobics area just ahead of where the boys were lifting weights. Slyly she walked and positioned herself at the very end of the line just before warm ups began. Then the class started. From that point on the boys obviously couldn't concentrate anymore. Sif's fluid body movements revealed just how fit she was. Her curves were screaming out to the boys for attention. To make it worse, the ladies started some suggestive looking squat exercises. With each squat Tony was sure he could take no more. Clint was lost. Even Steve couldn't help himself. Sif made aerobics look like Middle Eastern belly dancing. Thor was irritated.

"Get a grip guys. Can't you see what she's trying to do?" Thor said angrily. "Oh I see. I'm still working on believing." Tony said, his eyes never leaving Sif's backside for a moment. "Holy Mother of God! Damn!" Clint blurted before he could help himself. "Guys come on. Don't give her the satisfaction she came here to grab." Steve said, trying hard to snatch his eyes away from her.

After the class, a rather sweaty but nevertheless good looking Sif walked up to the boys, gym bag in hand. "Bye Boys! See you around Thor!" She announced winking at Thor. Their eyes were glued to Sif as she walked away, her sleek long jet black hair pulled away from her face in a ponytail.

"Wow! Thor are you seriously gonna let _THAT_ slip through your fingers?" Clint excitedly asked, setting the weight he was holding down. Thor ignored him and added a few extra pounds onto his bar. "I'd say give it a rethink before we go down the path to plain Jane!" Tony said. "Guys give Thor a break. Sif broke his heart. He's moving on to Jane. And we all agreed to help him. So no more Sif talk. The past is past." Steve told them, ever the moral compass in their group. "Thanks Steve. But I don't need anyone's help. I'll get Jane myself. As for Sif, she's not just the past. To me she doesn't even exist. If any of you is interested, you all have my blessing to give it a go! Just don't come complaining to me when she shows you her true colours." Thor said. He had obviously had enough of Sif and her theatrics. "I'm out of here guys. See you at practice tomorrow." He told them quietly as he gathered his things and stepped out.

Three weeks passed rather quickly and the SHIELD Eagles were celebrating their victory against the HYDRA Skulls which had moved them into the finals. Tony Stark threw the entire SHIELD football club a party in his favourite hangout spot, Bricks Bar. Everyone that was someone in SHIELD showed up that night. Tony had spared no expense. From decorations featuring black and grey eagles, to signature SHIELD Eagle cocktails, to a huge SHIELD cake! Even the DJ had been flown in from Los Angeles. Everyone had on SHIELD Eagle merchandise: T shirts, face caps, sweatshirts, arm bands, the list was endless. Thor was unimpressed. He sat among his friends and teammates drinking a beer. But his mind was faraway. Moreover they still had one more game to win against the DARK Elves before they could be considered winners of the championship. "What if we didn't win tonight Tony?" He asked his friend over the din of loud hip hop music. "We'd still have partied till the crack of dawn! No use wasting an expensive party planner. You feel me?" He said, ignoring the exhausted quarterback. There were girls of different shapes and sizes present at the bar that night and a lot of people were drunk before it was even 10pm. Darcy was one of those people. She wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to be at a party that Tony Stark planned and which she was sure would feature the classiest students at SHIELD. So when Loki, Thor's brother had asked her out to the game and eventually the after party she had almost screamed yes, but composed herself and mumbled "Uh huh! Pick me up by 4!"

Despite herself she had danced with Loki all through and drank every drink he offered her. She figured she would find herself sprawled across Loki's bed, naked and hung over the next morning if she didn't text Jane now while she could still reason enough to find her phone and ask her friend to come and get her. She sent Jane a simple text. "Pick me up from Brick's Bar if I haven't called you by midnight."

Jane laughed when she got the text. She knew her friend too well. Earlier in the week Darcy had told her that Loki asked her out and she said no. "Yeah right!" Jane had said. Now reading this she could guess exactly what had transpired between her friend and the younger Odinson brother. She was still in the Thermodynamics Library within her Faculty working on her paper and it was already some minutes past 10pm. She figured she might as well stay up till midnight and put in the extra work. She didn't have a car but Darcy did. It was a battered old Ford that got the girls around on SHIELD campus and Jane always had the spare key on her.

"Hey Jane!" Betty Ross called out. "Hey Betty. You working tonight as well?" She asked. "Yeah but not all night. I got invited for the SHIELD Eagles victory party so I'm gonna head out some minutes to midnight. Just needed to finish my organic physics report." Betty told her. At that point Jane noticed that Betty looked pretty and all dressed up in a black dress and red shoes. She had even applied red lipstick. It really wasn't customary for the ladies in the sciences to pay attention to their dressing or physical appearance but Betty always made an effort now and again. Which is why everyone thought she was one of the prettiest girls in the Applied Sciences. "You look real pretty tonight." Jane told her. "Oh thanks Jane." She told Jane. "Oh you know what? When you're ready to leave could I get a ride with you to my friend Darcy's dorm block just on your way out of campus? I need to get her car and go pick her up." Jane asked. "Sure Jane. No problem." Betty told her.

And so as the two ladies rode in Betty's car towards Darcy's block, Jane told Betty "I think Bruce Banner likes you Betty. He wants me to introduce you both. And he says he wants to join our study group." Betty's mouth fell open. "For real? Oh gosh! I kind of figured. He stares at me funny in class. And I know he's really quiet and all. But I figured since he's like the smartest person in the world, he never has time for girls and everything." Betty told her. Jane laughed. "Oh well! I promised him I'll talk to you so please consider allowing him into our study group. If anything we can learn some things from him. I don't know how anyone on Earth can be so smart. It's so damn unreal. To make matters worse he's like Tony Stark's roommate!" Jane told her. Betty's mouth fell open again. "Shut up! You have got to be kidding me. No wonder they both keep getting all the best grades. Jane what are we going do? We can't beat those boys ever. They keep crushing us every year!" Betty complained. Jane laughed again. "I can't afford to lose to anyone of them this time though. I have to win the NASA scholarship or I can kiss my chances of getting a Master's degree goodbye. Anyway I don't think Bruce is interested in the scholarship. I think Tony might be though. But I can't bring myself to understand why. He can buy two SHIELD Universities in every continent and have change to spare." Jane said. "I know. You and Tony have always been so competitive against each other in national and state competitions. Let's just hope he's not putting in an entry for this paper. Cause he's not a very friendly opponent." Betty told Jane. The girls talked some more about Tony and his roommate Bruce and then Betty promised to invite Bruce to their next study group meeting, before she dropped Jane off at Darcy's block.

Jane walked up to the parking lot, located Darcy's car and started heading out to Brick's Bar. It was some minutes past midnight and sure as she guessed Darcy hadn't called her. There were so many cars parked outside that it was difficult to get parking. Finally she found a place and quickly parked. As she walked up towards the bar she noticed Thor's car. It was a sturdy black truck that had a huge grey SHIELD Eagle on each side. Jane remembered thinking he was too much of a football fanatic the day he had taken her out for ice cream. Suddenly she felt bad about the way she had shooed him away. She just didn't have any time for distractions now that she was so close to getting this scholarship. And boys were definitely a distraction. Though she couldn't remember the last time a guy had shown interest in her. Plus she just couldn't open up to anyone else after her over dramatic break up from her ex-boyfriend Donald Blake in Culver University. "_Dr. Donald Blake_" She corrected herself. Yes. Donald was a Medical Doctor now. She heard he had finished med school with distinctions. She suddenly couldn't overcome the feeling that she probably had been the distraction in his own life.

As she was about walking in, the door flew open and out walked Thor, talking to someone on his cell phone trying to get away from the noise. When he saw her he froze. "I'll have to call you back." He told the person on the phone and hurriedly ended the conversation. He looked good in black jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt, his blonde hair falling behind his shoulders. "Hi Thor." Jane said with a small smile. "Jane. Hi. How've you been? What are you doing here? Are you here with your boyfriend?" He asked her, with a look of concern on her face. Jane laughed to her surprise. She hadn't been able to hold back her laughter. "Oh hell no! I just came to get my friend, Darcy. I believe she's with your brother." Jane said. "Darcy! Oh yeah. She's with Loki. But they're both having such a good time. Are you sure she's ready to leave?" He asked. "If she wasn't ready she wouldn't have asked me to come and get her. Listen it was nice seeing you Thor. Guess we'll catch up again some other time." She told him as she was about to get into the bar. He held her arm suddenly. Surprised she looked at the huge guy holding her and then looked down at her arm. "Sorry. I'm sorry." He said letting her go. "I just wanted to say it was good to see you again Jane." He said. She smiled. "You too." She said staring into his extremely blue eyes.

"Get your butt up Darce. Let's get out of here." She told her friend after she had managed to meander through the drunken crowd in order to locate her. "Hey Jane, you came! Come here let's dance." The very drunk Darcy said trying to hug her friend. "Darcy you're drunk. Let's go." Jane told her friend. "Hello Jane. Care for a drink?" Loki asked. "No! I came here to get my friend and if you wanna see her again you'd help me get her out of here and into the car! I honestly don't have time for this!" Jane said screaming at Loki over the loud noise of the music. Loki realized Jane meant business. He pulled Darcy to himself and whispered something in her ear. She smiled seductively and grabbed her purse. "Let's go Jane. Loki's just gonna walk us to the car." Darcy told her friend. "He better!" Jane mumbled under her breath. As Loki saw the two ladies off to the car, they ran into Thor who was still on his phone apparently engaged in a serious conversation. Jane wondered who he was talking to this late at night. As soon as he saw them he ended the call again and walked towards the car to meet up with them. Before Jane could utter a word Loki had grabbed Darcy and kissed her. "Ewww!" Jane said. "Ewww huh?" Thor said laughing. Jane whirled around. "I know. They're both drunk as skunks. I'm sure they will regret this kiss by morning." Jane told him. "Maybe Darcy might. But Loki won't. He really likes your friend Jane." Thor told her. "Good for him!" Jane said uninterested. "Jane, can I see you again? Please." He asked her, taking her hand. Jane looked up at him. Slowly and quietly she told him "Thor I -" Thor cut her off. "I don't want to come between you and your boyfriend Jane. I just want to be your friend. That's all." He told her. She looked at him like she didn't believe him. He smiled. Without meaning to Jane smiled as well. There was something about his smile that had tickled her inside. Plus he was always smiling. "Ok Thor. I'll consider having you as a friend. It's just I don't think I make a very good friend. I'm always studying." She told him. "It's important to study. That is why we're at SHIELD isn't it?" He asked her. She smiled. He had a very subtle sense of humour. "See you around Thor. Now please get your brother before he swallows my friend!" She said. He laughed. "Loki!" He bellowed, at the same time as Jane had screamed, "Darcy!" The two lovebirds disentangled and Darcy jumped into the car. Jane couldn't speed off fast enough. "Kissing on a first date? That's a new low Darce! Even for you!" She told her friend disgusted. "Who said anything about this being our first date?" Darcy swooned. Jane tried to hide her surprise. "So you've been seeing him then?" She asked Darcy. "Jane you know I don't kiss and tell!" Darcy said chuckling. "What are you doing with Thor's brother? Last month you didn't even know he existed!" Jane told her friend. "Well he exists to me now! And I don't know why you told Thor you have a boyfriend! We both know since Donald you couldn't care less if all the men on Earth lived or died!" Darcy said. Jane screeched to a halt! "Darcy! What did you tell Thor?" She asked. "Nothing Jane! Chill out! I think you should get with him though. He worships you!" Darcy said. Jane started driving again as she eased the car back on to the road. "He worships me? What the hell does that even mean?" Jane said. "Don't worry Jane. Apart from Thor everyone else knows how much of a man hating over-zealous book worm you are!" Darcy told her. "I am not!" Jane said surprised that everyone thought she was horrible. "Yes you are! Everyone knows!" Darcy said. "Darcy you're drunk. You don't even know what you're saying." Jane said but inwardly she couldn't get her mind off what Darcy had said.

Meanwhile back at the bar after the ladies had left Thor elbowed Loki. "I didn't know you both had taken it to the next stage." He told his brother. "We haven't taken anything anywhere. I just wanted Jane to see how fond of each other we are. So she can ease off a little. There is an ex, but there definitely is no boyfriend!" Loki told Thor. "Really?" Thor said excitedly. "Yup! But you have a lot of work ahead. Her ex broke her heart severely and she's vowed to stay away from guys totally and focus solely on her studies. The boyfriend story was just to shoo you away." Loki said. Thor was thoughtful. A week later, Jane found herself completely immersed in her work. There was a four week deadline for the submission of papers for the NASA scholarship. Keeping up with her lectures, working on her assignments and projects and attending all her study group meetings were getting in the way of her putting her all into her paper. On one of such days, on her way to the lab, after an extremely gruesome test, her phone rang. It was Thor. She was sceptical at first. But the she picked. "Hello Jane. How's your day been?" He said. "Hi Thor. Uh men! You don't wanna know. I just had the maddest test of the semester." She complained. "How about telling me all about it tonight at my place. I'll make dinner. Darcy already told Loki she'll be coming over by 7pm. You think she can pick you up?" He asked. Jane was thoughtful. She thought about what Darcy had said that everyone thought she was an anti-social book worm who hated men. "Uhm okay Thor. I guess Darcy can pick me up on her way." She told him. Her mind started racing fast. She couldn't remember the last time she dressed up to go anywhere. No one ever invited her for dinner ever. And she wasn't a regular at parties so getting ready for Thor's dinner was going to be a hard job. And it was. If she hadn't found the old red dress buried in a pile of old clothes in her dresser she would probably have cancelled on Thor last minute. In the best way she could, she prepared. Finally Darcy arrived. "Oh my gosh Jane! I love what you've done with your hair! And is that a new dress?" Darcy squealed. "More like a very old one I bought years ago. It's a flare dress so I look like a Disney princess. Like I'm seventeen! This is a mess!" She complained, as she was about taking out the two small red bows in her hair. "No don't take them out. They complement your dress. You look lovely Jane. Thor is gonna die and go right to heaven!" Darcy said smiling. "Thor and I have decided to be just friends so don't push anything." She told Darcy. "Yes ma'am! Now let's get outta here. Thor and Loki stay outside campus!" Darcy announced. "Really? I didn't know that. How come?" Jane asked. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Let's go!" Darcy said.

The girls arrived just in time at Thor and Loki's apartment outside campus. It was a spacious three bedroom loft done in shades of grey with blue and red accents. Loki's room was a green fortress though. Darcy knew because she had become a regular visitor. When Thor opened the door Jane was shocked. There must have been about nine other people in the apartment drinking, chatting and laughing and the most relaxing jazz music Jane had ever heard was playing in the background. "Hi Thor!" Darcy called out in a happy voice. "Hello Darcy!" He said smiling at her as she ran in to hug Loki. "Peaches!" Loki called out to her as he hugged her. Jane couldn't believe how quickly Darcy had fallen for Loki. It was like her friend was under a spell. Thor had been staring at her for a few seconds speechless. Her feet couldn't move. Shyness had taken over. He was wearing blue jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt which was doing a poor job of concealing his bulging muscles, his long blonde hair fell loosely over his shoulders. "Hello Thor." She finally broke the silence. "Hi Jane. You look gorgeous!" He said immediately taking her hand in his and kissing it. Jane was sure at that moment that she had blushed as she tried to suppress her laugh which she had woefully failed at. No one had shown Jane this much attention since Donald. "Please come in." He said. Jane scanned the room. She saw Tony Stark talking with a pair of red heads at the extreme end of what seemed to her like a study room. Thor's friends and teammates Clint Barton and Steve Rogers were with Loki and Darcy along with another lady Jane didn't recognize, drinking what looked to Jane like very expensive wine. She was surprised the boys were being well behaved, well dressed and instead of choking on beer, they were having wine. It wasn't anything like a Tony Stark party. Looking around she discovered everyone was actually smartly dressed. She silently thanked God she had found her red dress. To her surprise Jane saw Bruce Banner talking with another guy she recognized but couldn't quite place. And then she realized that since Bruce and Tony were roommates, Tony probably had invited Bruce. As Thor took Jane towards the mini bar to get her a drink she asked him, "I thought you and your brother were making dinner for Darcy and I. I had no idea the whole of SHIELD would be here." Thor laughed. "You have an amazing sense of humour for such a serious scientist!" He told her offering her something to drink. "Wine? A beer? Something stronger perhaps?" He asked. "Actually could I have some cranberry juice please? If you have any?" She asked. "You don't drink?" He asked her. "I do. It's just I'm sure my friend Darcy won't be able to drive us home after dinner if you know what I mean." She said. Thor laughed. He was enjoying discovering the funny side of Jane.

**Hope you enjoyed! See you in the next chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys… Hope you like the story so far! It's still building up but soon it'll get interesting, I promise! Altering the story a bit from what we're used to with the Avengers. Let me know what you think about the alterations! If you like this story you'd love my other story 'The Avengers! What's Next?' If you're a Clintasha (BlackHawk), Pepperony or a Thorane fan, you should definitely head out there! Please remember to leave reviews! Your commentary means a lot to me! Thanks.. Ps: Sorry for the long author's note!**

**Chapter 5**

Pepper Potts looked around. She was sure she didn't know half the people in the apartment but she hoped that would change before the dinner party was over. Just before Loki had asked everyone to the huge dining room for dinner, the doorbell rang and Thor went to get it. Pepper saw that Jane, Thor's crush was surprised to see Betty, her roommate walk in looking gorgeous in a white dress. "Jane!" Betty squealed hugging her. "Hey Betty! You have all the fun in this campus I tell you. Is there anything you don't get invited to" Jane asked her. Betty laughed. "Loki and I take yoga class together and I figured since my roommate Pepper was coming I'd come as well." She said. Pepper waved at Betty who waved back.

"You guys know each other?" Thor asked the two ladies. "Yes, Jane and I take some courses together and we're in the same study group." Betty explained. "Neat!" Thor said nodding. Pepper noticed that Thor wouldn't let Jane out of his sight. He took her their balcony which overlooked a garden and they sat and talked. Jane was funny, he laughed all through. After a while he excused himself to help Loki out in the kitchen. Jane walked up to Bruce to say hi. "Hello Bruce." She said. "Hi Jane. Good to see you." He said. "I did what you asked me to do and just in case you haven't noticed Betty arrived here a few minutes ago." Jane said. Bruce moved her to the side. "I saw her come in. You have to introduce us tonight Jane." He whispered. Jane laughed. "Sure. No worries. I'll do that right away." She said disappearing into the corner and re-appearing with Betty. "Betty meet Bruce. Bruce meet Betty." She said. Betty had a sweet smile on her face. Bruce was a pack of nerves. "Nice to meet you Bruce. Jane says you'd be joining our study group soon. We can't wait. As long as we ace all our papers this semester, we're glad to have you." She said extending her hand for a hand shake. Bruce was numb. He pushed his dark rimmed glasses up his nose and said, "Nice to meet you too Betty."

Betty walked over to say hello to Pepper, where she was standing with Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark. "Hey you. I see your crush finally got a chance to meet you today." Pepper announced. Betty laughed. "He is not my crush Pepper. I'm his crush! Point of correction." She whispered in Pepper's ear. Pepper laughed. "Hello Miss Ross! The fashionable late comer!" Tony said. "Hello to you too Tony." Betty said rolling her eyes at Tony and then she greeted Natasha as well.

Pepper and her badass best friend Natasha Romanoff had arrived a little too early thanks to Tony Stark's misinformation. Pepper was mad Tony had told her 6:30pm instead of 7pm. His excuse was, "Ladies always use an extra thirty minutes for at least three outfit changes, makeup and other girly stuff." Pepper couldn't help but laugh. Pepper and Tony had known each other since kindergarten. Pepper's dad had been Howard and Maria Stark's accountant for many years and had witnessed Stark Industries grow from its inception stage to a soaring leader in its field. Being both only children they found they usually were stuck together on play dates, date nights, holidays and even attended the same schools up until Tony had left to MIT to study Mechanical Engineering and she had gone instead to Johns Hopkins to study Marketing. After her studies were done, she decided to get an MBA and since Tony was getting a second degree in Nuclear Physics from SHIELD University, she decided to also come to SHIELD. It was barely a year into her Master's degree but she had enjoyed every single moment of her time at SHIELD. To make it all better her best friend Natasha Romanoff had been at SHIELD for almost three years studying Forensics. Pepper had met Natasha years ago on a Russian holiday she had taken with her parents when she was fifteen. The truth is at the time she had thought it was a holiday but her father and other top Stark Industries executives had been under intense pressure from the government and two of their top staff had been assassinated. Hence the exile to Russia. While there they had employed the services of the topmost security firm to ensure their protection at all times. Natasha had been introduced to Pepper as a friend but she was a deadly sixteen year old secret service killing machine. The two girls had quickly become friends and Natasha told Pepper her dream was to go to University in America. Unfortunately Pepper's parents had unknowingly walked into a trap as the security firm they had employed had been a mercenary covert group who ended up assassinating Mr. Potts. Natasha the star eyed, porcelain faced red headed teenager returned the favour by killing her two superiors responsible for Pepper's father's death and fled the country with Pepper and her mother, Mrs Potts, saying goodbye to the life of death and carnage she had grown up to know.

Pepper's life changed suddenly after the death of her father. She had to become more responsible and a lot less conspicuous. She remembered crying for days on end and thankfully Tony and Natasha were there to comfort her. That was until Tony had lost his own parents in a car crash. Pepper felt certain the same people who were responsible for her father's death were responsible for his parents' death but Tony being the ever unserious, playful, indifferent and arrogant young man he was over looked her suspicions as mere conspiracy theories. Pepper was always looking out for Tony and now that he was soon to graduate and take over as CEO of Stark industries, Pepper had automatic employment as his PA/Senior Adviser/Business Development Guru/Best Friend!

"Alright guys, its dinner time." Loki announced. Himself and Thor put on their signature aprons and begun bringing out several dishes of food. Loki's apron read '_Proudly British'_, while Thor's read, '_Kiss the Cook_!' Jane couldn't help but laugh when she saw him. There was chicken and fish and grilled burgers and ribs. Loki brought out potatoes, pasta and bread with three different kind of salads. There were miniature sandwiches, hot dogs and cold turkey. It felt like the food wouldn't end. Tony Stark stood up and clinked on his glass with a fork. "Hey guys. Guys! I wanna say grace. And also make a toast. Fill your glasses guys." He commanded. Pepper Potts laughed. Jane noticed she was the pretty red head sitting next to Tony. Thor and Loki were laughing too but silently they obeyed. Jane felt sure she had never seen a toast go down right around the same time as grace but she was grateful her glass was filled with cranberry juice. "Dear God, thank you for these two Brit brothers who throw the classiest dinner parties, who can cook up a storm and without who I'd have died of malnutrition, poor diet choices and caffeine poisoning! Amen!" He said. Everyone was laughing but they chorused "Amen!"

Then he raised his glass. "To Thor and Loki Odinson! Many more of these dinners please!" He said. Everyone was laughing hysterically now. "To Thor and Loki Odinson." They all chorused. Then dinner commenced and so did introductions.

Thor and Loki were at the head of the table and ultimately had to go first. They had agreed to go with a clockwise movement.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my brother's dinner party. I'm just his sous chef." He said. Laughter. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Thor Odinson. I'm a senior and a History & International Relations major. I'm also a proud SHIELD Eagles team player!" He said. Clint and Steve hollered.

"Welcome everyone to my brother's dinner party. It's his apartment, I'm just squatting." Loki said. More laughter. "I'm Loki Odinson and I'm a senior with the Psychology department." He said, struggling to get back to his potato salad.

"Hi! Darcy Lewis. I'm a Political Science Freshman. I'm Loki's girlfriend." Darcy announced. Clint, Steve and Tony hollered this time around. Loki placed a surprised kiss on Darcy's lips. Jane was genuinely disgusted at the ostentatious show of emotions between the two lovesick creatures.

"Hello everyone. I'm James Rhodes." Tony's mysterious looking African American friend said. All the boys started chanting "Rhodey! Rhodey! Rhodey!" He smiled. "I'm a senior with the Diplomatic Relations Department. It's great to meet you guys." He said. The boys started clapping. Pepper smiled at Rhodey. He had been such an excellent friend, adviser, confidant and conscience to Tony. His friendship to Tony was like a duty to him and Pepper was grateful that Tony at least had someone who he respected and listened to in his life.

"Anthony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist!" Tony said. Everyone hollered! "I'm a Nuclear Physics Senior. Rhodey over here is my main guy! Pepper right here is family. The Odinsons are my best friends. I mean anyone who can throw down a dinner party like this is my best friend!" He said. Laughter.

"Hi everyone. My name is Pepper Potts and I'm an MBA student at SHIELD. I'm here with my two best buddies Tony and Natasha. And Loki and I both belong to the same book club." Pepper said.

"Natasha Romanoff. Forensics Junior. Pepper and I are best friends. And Clint here is my classmate." Natasha said a bored expression on her face. "Just classmate? I don't get to be your best friend too?" Clint asked. Natasha looked daggers at him. Pepper, Tony, Thor and Loki laughed at Clint when they saw Natasha's reaction to him. Though classmates and gym buddies, for the longest time, Clint Barton had been trying to become a little more than a friend to Natasha who clearly wasn't interested. Clint had done everything he could. Natasha couldn't stand his easy boyishness. She sensed a latent bad boy under the façade of good looks, charm and friendliness that Clint always exhibited.

"Hey guys! I'm Clinton Barton. I'm also a Forensics Junior minoring in Security Operations and I rep the SHIELD Eagles!" He said. Thor and Steve hollered. Jane laughed. This whole football thing was like a religion to them.

"Hello everyone. It's good to be here. My name is Steve Rogers and I am an ardent football fan! I play for the SHIELD Eagles and we are the champions this season." Steve said. Everyone hollered except Jane. She seriously couldn't understand their devotion to this football movement. "I'm a Junior with the Department of Political science & Diplomatic Relations. I'm here with my girlfriend Peggy Carter." He said. Thor, Loki and Tony hollered. Peggy was a British freshman who Steve had helped out when she enrolled at SHIELD. They kept trying to get him to go out with her but he had refused. Finally he gave in and the two had started dating shortly after.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Peggy Carter and I'm a freshman in Steve's department: Political Science & Diplomatic Relations. Darcy over there and I are classmates. It's lovely to be here." The tall brunette said with a crisp British accent. Steve had held her hand all through her brief introduction. She was shy.

"Hello. I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner. I'm a Senior with the Bio-Physics Department with minors in Genetics and Cellular Biology. I'm Tony's roommate and I take some classes with Loki in Psych and Jane in Particle Physics now and again." Bruce said. Betty was smirking at Pepper for sandwiching her between Bruce and Jane. She hadn't realized it was her turn till Bruce gently nudged her.

"Hi everybody. Betty Ross. Sophomore. Bio-Physics and Cellular Biology. Pepper is my silly roommate and I take classes with Jane." She announced. Tony laughed. Suddenly it was Jane's turn. She held Betty's hand underneath the table to her right and Thor's hand underneath the table to her left.

"Hello. My name is Jane. Foster. Jane Foster! I'm a Sophomore in the Department of Particle Physics. Thor invited me here. Thanks Thor for inviting me." She said. Thor smiled at her.

"Darcy and I are best friends even though I don't remember her telling you guys that when she introduced herself!" She said. Everyone laughed.

She continued. "Uhm, I take classes with Bruce and Betty in Bio-Physics and Tony Stark in Nuclear Physics. Actually I compete a lot against Tony in several science fairs and championships. Once in a while he whoops my ass but I think I've killed him several times too!" Jane said, staring straight at Tony. Everyone laughed again. "Keep talking Plain Jane and you'll regret it!" He said. "Nah Tony, I think I'll be fine. Now you on the other hand should watch your back!" She said narrowing her eyes at him. The boys were hollering.

"Okay enough of the competing guys. It's dinner time. Save it for later!" Loki announced. Thor tightened his hold on Jane's hand. His big hand squeezed her fingers. She looked up at him and smiled. He had on his funny grin. Before she could say anything, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Jane swallowed. She hadn't been expecting any surprises tonight. She looked towards Tony who mouthed silently to her, "I'm watching you Jane!"

**Yay! Chapter 6 up ahead! Please comment and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys… Here's wishing you all a Happy New Year. Sorry i couldn't do much updating during the holiday period, but now that its over i hope to do so as frequently as i possibly can. Anyway enjoy this chapter and please comment and review. Thanks so much! Muah!  
><strong>

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

There was much conversation around the dinner table set with lots to eat and drink. The Odinson brothers had really outdone themselves. After dinner came desert. Pepper knew she certainly couldn't have another bite. She was stuffed. Thor and Loki certainly had thrown down. "What's wrong? Too posh for ice cream?" Tony asked her. She shoved him away light heartedly. "Back off Tony!" She told him. "Make me!" He said grabbing her with his right left arm and simulating a hungry kiss on her right cheek. "Ewww Tony you're drunk again. You're always drunk!" Pepper said, struggling to get out of his embrace.

"He's not drunk!" Natasha suddenly spoke up. Tony and Pepper abruptly stopped their playful banter and looked at Natasha. She was always so calm and quiet but had a deadly cold look in her eyes, even on a friendly playful night like tonight.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Red! But I can handle myself on my own." Tony stated, suddenly ignoring the two ladies and getting back to a conversation the Odinson brothers were involved in with Rhodey.

"How can you say Tony isn't drunk? Look at him, slobbering ice cream all over his $2000 shirt." Pepper said. Natasha rolled her eyes. "You're so naïve Pepper. Tony is smart. Too smart for his own good. He just acts drunk and unserious around you because he's trying to cover up the fact that he secretly likes you. Terribly. Everyone can see it. You're the only one who can't." Natasha said. Pepper paused for a while as the realization of what Natasha said hit her, then suddenly threw her head back and laughed for all she was worth. "What haven't I heard in SHIELD? Please Nat, don't start with your cooked up theories tonight." She begged her friend.

"He does. Ask any of his friends. Like Clint here for example." Natasha told her friend. Clint suddenly turned towards the ladies. "Did I hear a hot red head say my name?" Clint asked. Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "Tell him what you told me Natasha." Pepper stated. "Doesn't Tony like Pepper?" Natasha asked. Clint was taken aback by the question. "Yup! He does. But hey! That's supposed to be inside knowledge. How did you guys find out?" Clint asked. Natasha smirked. "Told you!" Natasha told her friend. Pepper was genuinely surprised. She looked at Tony who was now laughing openly with the boys. She smiled. "But everyone knows I like you Tash, when are you going to cut me a break?" Clint asked his classmate, his piercing blue eyes trained on her.

"Never in hell! So get it off your mind and get with a pretty Barbie doll cheerleader or something." She told him. He looked away disappointed. "7am gym tomorrow? We've got to train before that Armed Combat class for 10." She told him. "Yeah, I'll be there." He said disappointed. That was all his classmate was interested in. Training, studying, sparring, weapons experimentation and combat. She never had time for boys or men depending on which approached her. But she knew how to get what she wanted from the opposite sex when she wanted. That was how she got nick named The Black Widow on campus. Her classmates feared her. She was so skilled at her creative courses in the Forensics Department that her tutors and lecturers had begun sending in International and Federal recommendations to Private Agencies, Security outfits and Government run Agencies for Protection and Investigation. The closest person to her in her class was Clint. That was because his skill matched hers perfectly and Natasha was impatient with people who weren't up to her in performance and skill. They were so close they did everything in class together but Clint couldn't get direct access to her heart. In fact Clint was convinced she didn't have a heart in her chest. She was the most gorgeous thing he had seen in his lifetime with fire red curly hair, porcelain clean skin and red lips that seemed to be pouting every time he was with her. He wanted her. He so badly wanted the Russian Spider as she was popularly called. But she would never let up.

Once in the past Clint and Tony had travelled out to Howard Stark's technologically advanced research and development Agricultural Facility in Iowa which really just looked like a big farm with lots of super machines. Tony was meeting up with the managers of the place and signing some documentation which Pepper was helping him put together. Pepper had asked Natasha to come along on the trip much to Clint's joy. It was just a three day trip so Clint decided to come clean with Natasha. In the solitude of the serene stretch of vegetation, he explained how he felt about her and why he wanted to be a more personal character in her life. Natasha had explained that she was devoid of love for men because of the things she faced in her past. However she had refused to tell him any of the things to which she was referring. It killed him inside. He badly wanted to be a part of her life but she wouldn't open up to him about her past. It made him wonder what had really gone on in her past life. As the conversation lingered they ended up kissing that evening, but the idea of kissing her classmate and closest friend beside Pepper, disturbed Natasha so much that she apologized to Clint right after and asked him never to repeat what had happened there to anyone under any circumstance. She blurted that it was a mistake that could never happen again. Clint was automatically defeated from that day.

Here and now on the table, he couldn't help staring at the beautiful Russian. "Barton, what are you staring at?" She asked jarring him from his reverie. "The beautiful Miss Romanoff. You're who I'm staring at." He said. She scowled at him. "You deserve a punch!" She told him. Steve laughed at Clint.

After desert everyone dispersed into various corners of the beautifully decorated apartment. Darcy and Loki migrated to Loki's bedroom, discreetly. Bruce found a way to spark up conversation with Betty who refused to leave Pepper's side. Consequently Tony joined the little group of three and ultimately added his own dash of comedy, sarcasm and wit to the conversation. Pepper couldn't stop laughing. Steve and Peggy were talking about politics with Rhodey while Natasha and Clint were arguing in the kitchen over who would help the Odinson brothers wash dishes and who would dry. Eventually Clint washed while Natasha dried. The one thing the British brothers didn't have in their apartment was a functional dish washing machine.

Thor stole Jane out into the garden on the balcony and they both sat as she appreciated the roses. "This is impressive. Who tends these flowers?" Jane asked, amazed at the Odinson brothers version of the _Babylonian_ _Hanging Gardens_. "Don't look at me. That's all Loki's work." Thor told her. She smiled. "Thanks again for inviting me Thor. I had such a great time. Meeting new people is a first for me. I'm always studying." She told him. "I figured that much." He said. She laughed. "So how's your NASA paper coming along?" He asked her. She looked at him with surprise. _How in the world did he know about the paper?_

"It's going well so far. Still can't shake off the fact that Tony will be my major nemesis on this scholarship again. So tired of Tony Stark and his smart brain." She told him. He laughed. "Tony isn't sending in a paper for the scholarship, Jane. In fact he was talking the other day about helping you win." Thor said. "Shut up! For real?!" She asked excitedly. "Yup!" Thor said. She squealed with delight, then suddenly frowned. "If it was anyone else in the world I'd be happy. But this is Tony Stark we're talking about here. He helps no one but himself." Jane said sadly, as she looked down at her hands. Thor felt his heart skip a beat. He softly held her hand and she looked up at him. His eyes were so blue. "Jane, if it's the last thing I do, I'll get Tony to help you win this. I promise." He told her. She smiled a soft smile. "Would you do that for me?" She asked. He nodded slowly. Before she could help herself she reached out her hands and hugged him. Surprised he hugged her back. As she pulled away from his embrace, he pulled her back and kissed her unexpectedly. She was shocked, but Jane found herself kissing him back.

"Thor! I'm sorry. I think I should leave now." She said, the realization of what she had just done hitting her. Thor was up in a flash. He held her and prevented her from leaving. His six foot five frame blocked the passage way out of the balcony. "Jane I am so sorry. I got carried away. You know the way I feel about you and I know we had that conversation to be just friends but I just couldn't hold myself. I'm sorry." He told her. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry too. But I really think I should leave. Please tell Darcy to give me a call in the morning. She knows where to find me." She said, quietly stepping out. Thor didn't try to stop her this time.

**Chapter 7 coming up! Clintasha fans i see you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! Don't be mad about the delay in updates please! Real life has a way of showing up and demanding you attend to it. Anyway this chapter is for my Clintasha fans. I hope you enjoy it! Pepperony fans I see you!**

**Chapter 7**

Early the next morning, there was a loud knock on Natasha's door. She jumped out of bed fight style and looked around, taking in her surroundings. The knock continued and was heavier and more frantic with each passing second. Her two roommates weren't in when she got back late last night and it seemed they still weren't back till now. She opened the door carefully and was shocked to find Peggy looking frazzled, her hair scattered and her face tear stained.

"Natasha there's been an accident!" She said, in that crisp British accent. "What? Where?" She asked. "You've got to get dressed and come with me. Steve and – and -" The usually well put together Peggy lost her composure and began silently sobbing. She didn't have it in her to finish off her statement. Natasha grabbed her inside the pristine and organized room and sat her down on her bed handing her a tissue. She looked at the time. It was 5:49am. "Calm down Peggy and tell me exactly what happened." Natasha told her.

"At about 5am I got a call from Thor that I had to rush down to the Medical Centre. He didn't tell me why so I had my roommate drive me down. When I got there I saw that Thor and Loki were getting out of the Ambulance with Clint on a stretcher. Thor told me Steve and Clint had stayed back at their apartment last night. But they both had to leave early because Clint said he had a workout session with you by 7am this morning. As they were leaving a truck driver who confessed he was half asleep ran into them and the car skid off the road. Steve hurt his arm and has some bruises on his head because he was driving but Clint – " She stopped, closed her eyes and shook her head. Natasha's eyes grew wide with disbelief. She grabbed Peggy and shook her internally trying to hold herself from snapping the dainty lady's neck. "What the hell happened to Clint Peggy?" She commanded. "He's in bad shape Natasha. We need to go." Peggy said through tears.

Another force took over Natasha and before she knew it she had thrown on a shirt and a pair of jeans, grabbed her keys and was out the door with Peggy.

The ER at the Medical Centre was usually quiet and empty but on this fateful morning there was something restless about it. Peggy led Natasha through to the ER and they found Thor, Loki, Rhodey and Tony Stark sitting miserably and just waiting. Thor stood up when he saw Natasha and soon the other boys stood too. "What happened?" She asked Thor. Thor just shook his head. Suddenly Pepper ran in. "I came as soon as I heard." She explained to no one in particular. Tony held Pepper aside to whisper something in her ear and everyone just seemed to be staring at Natasha. "Thor please tell me what happened. Where is Steve? Somebody tell me something please." She begged. She usually wasn't one to show any form of emotion but her close friend and classmate had been in an accident and none of her friends were saying anything. Suddenly the doctor showed up. He had a lapel pin that read "Roberts, MD."

"Friends of Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barton?" He asked in a voice that they all couldn't read. He was surprised at the amount of people that had now showed up for the two patients. Natasha rushed to him. "Yes, yes please." She told him. The rest of them nodded. He looked away from her and at Thor as a sign of familiarity washed over his face. But she didn't move an inch from his side.

"Your friend Steve Rogers will be fine. We've conducted a series of important tests on him including an MRI and he seems fine internally. Only thing he has to deal with is a bummed knee, broken wrist and a few bruises on his head. Other than that he's good. We just need to keep him here for a few more hours to observe him. In a few minutes some of you can go and see him. One of our nurses would come and show you the way." He said.

"How about Clint? Clint Barton?" Natasha asked. The doctor looked down at her and very slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid he's in much worse shape. He suffered major head trauma, has some broken ribs and mild disc dislocation in his lower back. We're still trying to find out the extent of the damage to his brain. He's stable but we've not been able to bring him back to consciousness since the accident. We want to make sure he doesn't slip into a coma." He told her. Natasha gulped. "Can I see him?" She asked unable to recognize her own voice. "Not right away but if you stick around for a few more hours, you will. Better still if you have classes or other things to take care of you can swing by later on in the day. He's going to be under strict surveillance by our neurologist so it might take a while." He said, turning around and walking away.

All the blood drained from Natasha's face. She shut her eyes and ran her right hand through her stubborn red curls. Before she opened her eyes she felt Pepper's arms envelope her in a hug. Even without opening her eyes, years of practice enabled her know it was Pepper. She didn't mean to but slowly she found herself hugging her friend back. The boys gathered around them slowly. "I can't Pepper. I can't lose Clint. Not like this. I said some of the most horrible things to him last night. I feel so horrible." She told her friend. Pepper just held on to her.

Suddenly she pulled herself out of Pepper's embrace and just ran. "Natasha, Nat! Please stop!" Pepper called out but she was already gone. Pepper started crying too. Rhodey took her aside and Tony gave her a hug she collapsed into. "She needs to grieve in the only way she knows how Pepper. She'll be fine." Rhodey told her.

Natasha ran right out of the Medical Centre and into the street. She ran so hard just so she could get away from the place. And when her lungs finally couldn't take it anymore she stopped at a deserted road leading up to the Admission Building, to take a breath. But she couldn't take a breath because at that very instant tears began to pour out her eyes. She was breathless from the sprint and from the sobs. She fell to her knees and just cried to herself as the cool spring morning breeze blew her red curls away from her face.

"Hey Miss, you alright?" An elderly jogger called out to her. She quickly wiped her eyes and nodded. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to go about her day like nothing happened. She stood and kept walking.

The rest of the day went on quite uneventfully. Natasha still made it to the gym by 7am and worked out till her muscles were literally crying out. She mentally willed no one to ask her about Clint and thankfully no one did. She still made it for her two classes by 10am and 1am. She also mentally willed no one to ask her about Clint and thankfully no one did. But by 2pm when she decided to get lunch and realized she didn't have an appetite, she knew she had to go back to the Medical Centre and check on Clint. Thanks to Pepper's hundred different voicemail messages and Thor and Tony's several missed calls, she had turned off her cell phone all together.

Arriving at the reception of the Medical Centre, Natasha asked the lady she found there, "I'm looking for Dr. Roberts please?"

"What's your name sweetie?" The older lady with kind eyes asked her.

"Natasha. Natasha Romanoff. Please tell him I'm a friend of Clint Barton's." She said.

"Gimme a second." The lady told her.

Shortly after Natasha saw Dr. Roberts walking towards her with Thor and Tony. "Hey Red. You alright?" Tony asked. She nodded. Thor hugged her, his huge frame drowning her in the hug. "You're the girlfriend right?" Dr. Roberts asked. Thor and Tony looked intently at Natasha waiting eagerly for her response. "No, we're just really close classmates." She said, no way fazed by his question. "So how is he? When can I see him please?" She asked him. Thor was about object when Dr. Roberts told her. "Your friends have just seen him, I guess you could too. Like I told them we discovered that there's no major damage done to the brain. We're putting him on some heavy pain medication, he needs a lot of rest. After we discovered his memory, speech and major senses weren't affected we - "

Natasha cut him off. "Wait! He woke up?" She asked. "Yeah, but he's in a lot of pain, Nat." Thor said. "But he asked about you." Tony told her. "Please Dr. Roberts can I see him now?" She begged. The doctor smiled and nodded. "Just for a little while. And then he needs to rest before his elder brother comes in tomorrow from out of town." Dr. Roberts said.

As they silently followed the doctor, Natasha walking between Thor and Tony whispered, "Barney knows? Who the hell called Barney? Clint doesn't even speak to him anymore."

Tony whispered back. "The doc asked for surviving family members, turns out I can't play next of kin for everyone at SHIELD!"

"I called him. He needs to understand that his brother is his responsibility. He can't just not care!" Thor said. "Nothing will make Barney Barton see Clint as his brother ever again, Clint already tried in the past. I'll be really surprised if he shows up in the flesh or sends his personal assistant or something." Natasha said. Tony laughed.

They got to Clint's room and as Natasha entered, she shrank. She had never seen anyone look like they were in such pain ever. There were bandages everywhere, wires ran up and down every inch of his bedside and several machines beeped and hummed. Natasha was sure she had never seen this sort of horror before. She fought tears from rolling down her eyes. "Clint, its me, Nat." She whispered to him, the tears already falling, as she held his hand softly. Clint opened his eyes and managed a smile the second he saw her. "Who made the Black Widow cry?" He asked in a raspy voice. "Tell me so I could beat them up."

Natasha laughed through her tears. One of the things Clint made his job in her life apart from a classmate and friend was being her personal joker. And even if his jokes didn't always make her laugh, today they had. "Oh Clint, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." She said. Thor and Tony were outside letting her have her minute with Clint, almost like they were guarding his room. "I'll be fine Tasha, you know I will." He said. She nodded unable to say a word. The bandage on his head looked uncomfortable. "I'll come every day to see you. You have to get better. If not I'll ask Hans the German to replace you as my gym buddy." She said smiling at the joke of her own she was throwing back at him. "That fat slob will eat you for breakfast before he gets a chance to head to the gym." He said. She laughed. For a moment they both just stared at each other, not saying anything, her fingers holding his, tight.

Suddenly Thor opened the door and signalled to her that they had to leave. "I have to go now but I'll see you later tonight okay?" She told him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Before she walked out his room she looked back at him and smiled. "I'll be waiting widow!" He told her, smiling.

**Comments and Reviews very much appreciated guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Natasha finally turned on her cell phone, she had fifteen voicemail messages from Pepper. _Oops_, she thought. She knew her friend Pepper, that when she wasn't in her usual business lady mode, she could be an emotional wreck. As she approached her room, she saw her friend not looking too happy. "Where the hell have you been Natasha? And how do you turn your cell phone off in the middle of the day? I was going to send out a SHIELD search party to go find you!" She blurted. Natasha ignored her, slid her key into the lock and entered her room, Pepper not too far behind.

"I needed to think. I needed to clear my mind. I didn't need any distractions." Natasha explained, sitting uneventfully on her bed. "Since when am I a distraction? You got me so worried! We were all so worried about you." Pepper said, still not backing down. "Yeah? Who's we?" Natasha asked her friend unconcerned. Pepper had a scowl on her face. Natasha studied her. She looked different. Usually to class, she wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath and cute black pumps with not so high heels and her hair done in a bun. But today she was in a floral skirt, a white blouse and nice high wedge heels. She had her hair curled to fall softly over her shoulders.

Natasha had had a long day and she knew Pepper wouldn't let up so she just kept her going. "I'm trying to be here for you Nat. I know you'll never admit you need me right now but you do. We're all here for you. Clint's our friend too." Pepper said. Natasha laughed. "You're acting like he's dead. Clint's fine Pepper. I just saw him. And I'm going back tonight. You don't have to act like he won't survive this. He's stronger than this." Natasha told her suddenly showing interest in the conversation. Pepper was quiet, then she looked away like she had something to hide. Natasha looked at her and immediately knew something was off. "What's with the girly outfit Pepper? You only dress like an actual student when you're about to leave school on Tony's private jet." Natasha asked. Pepper ignored her.

"What are you not telling me?" She asked. Pepper didn't reply. "What aren't you saying Pepper? I don't have time to play games with you especially when this involves Clint!" Her voice was deadly but Pepper wasn't scared of her friend. She was concerned for her. "We decided not to tell you Nat because we knew you wouldn't take it well. Barney Barton contacted Thor and told him he couldn't come to see Clint because he's too busy working. So Tony had him call the Medical Centre and instruct that Clint be taken to another hospital since only family is allowed to make such calls when there's an accident of such magnitude. Tony only did it because he believes Clint needs better care. We're airlifting Clint to a private hospital in New York. You and I know that Stark Industries has the best doctors on its payroll. We all agree it's better for Clint to get better there. Steve refused to come. He said he feels fine. Tony asked him to come and get checked as well but he refused." Pepper said.

"You were going to take him away without letting me know?" Natasha asked, her voice barely audible. "Natasha please. I was scared for you. We all were. No one knew how you would take the news. We felt it was better if you just didn't know. You might not wanna admit it but Clint is your best friend and even if no one else knows or acknowledges it, I know how much you love Clint. And you can stop pretending you're devoid of emotion Natasha. You're not a killer anymore and this isn't Russia." Pepper said.

Natasha was quiet. "I'm going with you guys. I won't ever let you take him without taking me. So tell Tony I said 'nice try'! Packing my things right now." Natasha said, getting up immediately to grab her duffel bag stored on top of her closet. Pepper didn't utter a word of argument. She brought out her cell phone and placed a call to Tony instantly. "She knows. She's coming with us." Pepper told him. Tony smiled. Bringing Natasha along had been his plan from the beginning.

"Thanks everyone for trying not to miss today's meeting. Professor Keller's test is next week and Bruce here has promised to give tutorials on Wednesday if you're interested in passing the test." Betty announced to her twelve study group members at the end of their meeting. They all laughed. They were seated on a small portion of the bright green meadow underneath a huge tree just outside the Faculty were they usually met every Monday and Thursday. Earlier she had introduced Bruce and the shy genius was welcomed warmly, immediately becoming somewhat of a star in the little group. He found that his reputation as one of SHIELD's brightest minds preceded him. Bruce smiled shyly.

Everyone began packing up their books and belongings, dispersing for their various classes. Bruce was occupied with three of the group members, while Jane walked up to Betty. "Bruce owes me big time." Jane told Betty. Betty laughed. "You guys keep saying he likes me but he still hasn't made a move. He just doesn't look like the kind of guy that has time for girls, Jane." Betty spoke up. "Yeah? And that's why he hasn't stopped looking over here since we finished right?" Jane sarcastically asked. Betty laughed again. She shook her head and told Jane, "I don't know Jane. I just wanna ace my tests this semester and if Bruce helps me in return for a coffee date, I say bring it on!" It was Jane's turn to laugh.

"Oh by the way did you hear about Thor's friends from last night? Steve Rogers and Clint Barton?" Betty asked, just as Bruce finished up and walked towards the girls. "What about them?" Jane asked. She hadn't spoken to Thor or her big mouth best friend Darcy since she hurriedly left the dinner party last night. "Jane there was an accident. My roommate Pepper Potts and Tony Stark are planning on getting Clint to a private hospital in New York. I hear Clint's condition was worse than Steve's. Some horrible truck driver ran into them. Bruce do you know if Tony left already?" Betty asked. Bruce shook his head. "I think they head out tonight. It's such a shame what happened. Thank goodness they both survived. What a horror." Bruce said. Jane stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Oh my gosh! Guys! I'm going to have to see you later. I have to look for Darcy and find Thor. I'll call you Betty, ok? See you later Bruce." She told them, immediately heading towards Darcy's Faculty block. She couldn't remember if she had ever called Thor from her cell phone but she scrolled down her contact list, saw his name and pressed 'dial'. The phone didn't ring twice before he picked.

"Jane. What a surprise. I was just wondering how to overcome my nerves and try to call you." He said. "Oh my gosh Thor are you alright? I just heard about your friends. I'm so sorry. How are they?" She asked. Thor sighed heavily. "They're alive Jane. Thankfully they'll be fine. I just left the Medical Centre with Tony. We're leaving campus tonight to get them to a private hospital. I need to see you before we leave Jane." He said. His voice was so sorrowful. "Okay. I'll be at the library in my faculty till 6pm. Let me know when you start to head out here okay?" She asked. "Okay I will." He said.

Jane raced off to find her friend, Darcy. Suddenly three ladies that looked like they stepped out of a Vogue magazine came out of nowhere. "Jane Foster?" The first lady called. Jane looked up at her. She wondered who she was. She was sure she had never seen this face before and she wondered how the lady knew her name. "Yeah?" Jane asked confused at who they were.

"Hello Jane. I've heard so much about you and I just wanted to put a face to the name. Not quite what I was expecting. My curiosity has been overfed." She said looking daggers at Jane. The two ladies behind her laughed. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Jane asked, still confused. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sif. You may not have heard about me but I have heard all about you. And I've heard you're the obstacle standing in the way of my getting back with Thor. I thought I'd politely ask you to step away. Thor is not the kind of guy ladies like you hang out with. So why don't you just do you and I'll do me. And everyone will be happy." Sif said.

"Ah! You're the ex!" Jane said perceptibly. "But not for long. We'll be back together again soon as I get you out of the picture!" Sif spat out. Jane looked at her for some seconds in pure surprise then laughed suddenly. "Seriously? That's what you guys came to tell me? Like for real? Children are dieing in Africa every second, the brightest scientific minds are researching ways of combatting climate change, international organizations are making sacrifices daily for the sake of world peace and all you came here to tell me is that I'm in the way of your getting back with a boy? What are we in high school? Jeez lady! I don't have time for this. Thor's all yours. I never wanted him anyway." Jane said walking past them.

"See you around Jane. Our little chat isn't over!" Jane heard Sif's voice call out behind her as she approached Darcy's Faculty.

Darcy looked up at Jane. She didn't have the usual spark in her eyes. "Darcy! Oh thank God you're ok! Thank God!" Jane said, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Hey! What's all the love for?" Darcy asked wriggling out of her friend's embrace. "Didn't you hear about the accident?" Jane asked. Darcy looked away without a word. "Darce are you okay? Did something happen with Loki? Did he hurt you?" Jane asked. "Jeez Jane chill! I'm still hung over, I can't answer all those questions! Not without being in my normal mode! You're giving me a worse headache." Darcy said. Jane sat by her side in the almost empty lecture theatre where Darcy was nursing her wounds. Jane was quiet.

"How did you find me by the way? You weren't supposed to see me. Not like this. I hate your long preachy speeches about boys and alcohol." Darcy said. On any other day Jane would have laughed, just not today. "I asked some of your classmates where you were. They told me they saw you stay behind after today's test. Why didn't you tell me you had a test today Darcy? I'd never have let you go for that dinner party last night!" Jane said. "See what I mean? You're not my mom Jane." Darcy snapped. Jane knew her friend too well. And she could tell that something was wrong. "Darcy you know you can talk to me right? I'm here for you. What happened?" Jane calmly asked. Darcy looked down and then Jane saw the first tear run down her friend's cheek.

"It was doomed from the start. I mean what was I thinking? He's a senior, I'm a freshman. There's no how he was being real with me." Darcy said, trying really hard to hold back tears. At this point Jane laughed. She couldn't hold it in. "Wait! Were you even being serious with Loki? I thought you were playing him. You're crying over a boy? The heartbreaker of heartbreakers crying over a boy? Darcy you're like the female version of Tony Stark. You change em like shirts! Can't believe you're crying over Loki." Jane said.

Darcy looked at Jane like she would strangle her. After much persuasion from Jane she confided in her friend about the events of last night. After Jane had left Darcy had got drunk with Loki and they both fell asleep on his huge bed. At about 4:45am the Odinson brothers got a call about an accident involving their friends. Loki and Thor had rushed to the Medical Centre and had been there almost all morning. When they got back about 10am, Darcy had thrown up almost three times and couldn't remember her own name. Loki, already upset about his friends asked her why she had drank so much if she knew she couldn't hold her liquor. Darcy got offended by his question and called him an insensitive dickhead. Loki got angry too and the two got into a battle of words. Loki called her an obvious mistake and a waste of his time and she called him an unfortunate idiot and an inconvenient distraction, before angrily leaving his apartment.

She was sorry about what she said. She hated that she hadn't made him feel better about his friends. She couldn't believe how much it hurt. She really liked this guy. Jane hugged her. "I love you but you can be real silly sometimes Darce. Better make sure something paid off today. You can't break up with your boyfriend and fail a test all in one day. Just pray you passed that test." Jane told her. "I don't care about the test Jane. I just want him back! And I can't stand this damn headache!" Darcy blurted. Jane laughed at her friend, glad that she was fine. "You know I'm glad I got over Donald the best way I knew how. Ladies need to let go of the past when it's time to let go. Can you believe Thor's ex, Sif asked me to step out of her way so she could get back with Thor? Unbelievable! It's not like Thor and I are even a thing!" Jane said.

Darcy's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Sif confronted you and you lived to tell the tale?" Darcy asked. Jane laughed. "What is she? A witch that eats up people that hang around her ex? Darcy I don't care about her. I'm not interested in Thor. We're just friends." Jane said. Darcy smirked. "Whatever you say Jane. Just be careful of that girl. She's evil." Darcy told her. Jane ignored her warnings.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! Thanks so much for coming this far in the story! I'm using this chapter to open up for my Pepperony fans who have been demanding they get a little Pepperony action. Hope you enjoy! Taser Tricks Fans and Thorane fans i see you!**

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

Natasha had red circles around her eyes. She had been alert for two consecutive days giving no sleep to her eyes and eating what little she could get from the fancy hospital's cafeteria. She had come into New York with Tony, Pepper, Thor, Clint, Steve and Rhodey two days ago adamantly refusing to leave Clint's side. Pepper was so worried about her friend. She could see how Clint's condition was tearing her apart. And though the entire group of friends decided to stay for only five days in New York, Pepper was concerned that Natasha might refuse to go back to school with them.

While in New York Tony had held some clandestine meetings with some top management staff about his induction celebrations as the entire Stark Industries were preparing for him to graduate and take over as CEO. When Pepper was not accompanying him for some of the meetings she was in the hospital checking up on Clint and Natasha. For the most part Thor and Rhodey were mostly in the gym working out and helping Steve get back to training despite the few injuries he had from the accident and his bummed knee.

Thor knew Clint's case was severe but he was most worried about Steve. He saw the way guilt had eaten up his friend as a result of the fact that he was the one who had been driving that fateful day. Steve was a goody two shoes who would never drink a drop of alcohol and everyone knew it wasn't his fault the accident happened. But Steve still felt horrible about his friend's condition. That was where Thor's genuine friendship came in. His responsibility was to bring Steve along with the group as Steve had adamantly refused to come along with them initially. The doctors had kept him under observation and found that interestingly he had nothing wrong with him but a few scratches here and there which were already quickly healing.

They had all camped in Tony's favourite luxury apartment in one of his father's numerous lush apartment buildings. The hospital wasn't too far away but Tony had his chauffeur on 24 hours standby in case any of any emergencies that required that they hurry down to check up on Clint. For the past two days Tony and Pepper came in to the hospital every morning and evening to see Clint. Pepper always brought a change of clothes for Natasha who refused to get back to the apartment with them. Clint had been put up in a private ward and had the best nurses and doctors assigned to him. He was put on strong medication for the pain which helped him sleep most of the time.

On the morning of the second day one of the nurses assigned to Clint's ward told Pepper, "She didn't eat all day and she didn't sleep all night. And when Clint woke up at night complaining about some pain in his back she cried for an hour straight! We're more worried about her than we are about Clint."

Pepper felt her heart break just right then. When she looked at Natasha she didn't see the tough Russian girl she had come to know through the years. She saw an emotional wreck crumbling before her eyes. "I'm taking you back to the apartment. We're gonna get you showered and make you some food. You're going to get some sleep and then we'll come right back and check on Clint okay?" Pepper stated like a boss and not like a friend. Natasha without any fight left in her soul, nodded. Pepper knew when to take control of her friend's lives as she had been doing for Tony Stark for years. She knew that if she didn't insist Natasha wouldn't leave Clint's side for the entire five days of their stay in New York.

So the both ladies silently went back to the apartment where Pepper made Natasha take a shower and change into a fresh set of clothes while Tony's expensive chef made breakfast for them both. Tony was out on one of his meetings while Thor and Rhodey where at the hospital with Steve for his daily check-up session. They were also going to see Clint.

Pepper observed her friend as they ate. She knew Natasha wouldn't say a word about how she was feeling so she tried a different approach.

"My mum called. She says hi." Pepper said. Natasha looked up with a small smile on her face. Pepper's mother had grown to love Natasha like a daughter of her own and the two got along quite well much to Pepper's chagrin. "How is she?" Natasha asked. It was the first few words the Russian was speaking that entire time. "She's good. Asked about school. By the way I called in for you in school. Told your dean about the accident. He said he had been informed. I also told him you would be gone a few days to support your classmate Clint. He said he appreciates your assistance and your absence from school wouldn't be taken out against your academic work." Pepper said. Natasha looked down at her plate of food which she was barely touching and mumbled a silent "Thanks."

Pepper held her hand. "I told you I'd be there for you. You don't have to do this on your own. Clint is our friend too. We love him as much as you do." She told her friend. Natasha nodded. "I haven't been nice to Tony. I should tell him thanks for everything. I should see Steve and make him know it wasn't his fault. I should have been nicer to Peggy. I've been such an ass!" Natasha said. Pepper smiled. "That you have been! But we all understand!" Pepper said smiling. Natasha tried to smile back. "Thanks Pepper. You aren't just indispensable to Tony. As much as you annoy the hell out of me I realize it actually pays to have a know-it-all in your life!" Natasha told her friend.

"Hey! I'm not a know-it-all!" Pepper defended. "Oh yes you are!" Natasha stated laughing. Pepper smiled. "You know he'll be fine right?" Pepper asked her friend. Natasha looked down at her plate again and nodded softly. "Last night I'd never seen anyone I care about look like they were in so much pain. Pepper when I was a trained security operative in Russia it kind of came with the job description that you had to kill. Every time I took life from someone I realize that I also took a little part of the human side of me. I didn't think I could feel this way about anyone. But with him it's different. I didn't even know I cared about him this much. I didn't realize I felt this way about him. I don't remember the last time I cried over anyone." She spoke up. Pepper smiled.

"It's called being in love. I've always known how you feel about Clint, Nat. You just keep giving the poor boy a hard time by keeping him in the friend zone! Maybe some good will come out of this after all. Cause everyone in that hospital calls you 'the caring girlfriend'!" Pepper said. Natasha laughed.

Later that day when Tony got back, he boisterously bounced into the luxurious living room and called out. "Honey I'm home!"

"Ssshhh!" Pepper emerged from nowhere and said to him. "Natasha finally fell asleep, if you wake her up I'll have your ass Tony!" She whispered. He grabbed her in a hug that lasted a little too long for her liking. "I love you Pepper! You're a genius!" He told her. She looked at him like he was insane. He took her hand and led her to the soft couch where he produced his tablet and gave her, to read an article in the electronic edition of The Wall Street Journal Newspaper. "Stark Industries completely and successfully acquires Tristan Aeronautics after four year tussle!" Pepper read her eyes growing bigger.

"Oh my goodness Tony! Congrats." She said returning his hug. "Remember that day we both walked into the meeting with my dad's lawyers and fired them all? And then you single-handedly hired the new Tristan Aeronautics team from your crummy old laptop in school?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded. "They called us inexperienced juveniles Pepper. They said we'd never make it. But we did it! You did it!" Tony said. Pepper smiled. "What would I do without you in my life?" He asked her. "Absolutely nothing!" She said smiling. He took her hand and kissed it. Pepper laughed. "Tony what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Stop laughing Peps. This is serious. I actually rehearsed for this!" He told her producing a velvet lined rectangular box. Pepper froze when she saw it. She and Tony had agreed years back that he wouldn't buy her any more expensive gifts. As if he read her mind he spoke up, "Before you say anything, I know we both agreed no more gifts, but this isn't a gift."

"Really? What is it? It looks a lot like jewellery I've ordered in the past for a lot of your ex-girlfriends, flings, concubines and one night stands!" She told him. He looked hurt. "You're breaking my heart girl! Why do you have to take the shine out of this special evening? Stop it Pepper, I'm a changed man and you know it!" He told her. She laughed. "That's not what your Facebook statuses say. Or your Twitter or Instagram accounts!" She said. "Quit trying to kill my vibe girl!" He told her, popping the box open.

Pepper's eyes grew wide as she beheld the elaborate piece of jewellery inside. It was a chunky silver chain bracelet encrusted with diamonds. It had etched into it, "Pepper be my girl."

She suddenly frowned. "Really Tony? This is low even for you." She told him, standing and trying to walk away. He caught her hand and held her back. "Please give me a minute and I'll explain. Peps I'm not trying to get you in my bed. I've liked you for the longest time, I just didn't have the balls to say it. I need a serious minded lady by my side because I'm becoming a more mature person with responsibilities and targets and acquisitions that I have to deal with." He told her. "I'm not another acquisition Tony. How many girls at SHIELD have bracelets like this?" She asked him. "Not even one. I had this custom made at Cartier because they're your favourite jewellery designers. Ask Natasha, she suggested it!" He told her. Pepper's eyes widened. "What? Natasha did what?" She said shocked. Tony sighed heavily. "Peps our friend almost died in that accident. This whole thing makes me know that life is short. And I'm not waiting one more day to ask you if you'd be my girl. I know I have my flaws and all but - "

"Major flaws!" She added. He held her. "Peps give me a chance to prove I'm not just an irresponsible billionaire airhead. I won't mess it up." He promised. She looked at him. "This is so awkward! How do you even like me Tony? We've been friends from kindergarten. I've seen every single stage of development in your life and helped you through quite a number of those. I have all your secrets. I'm the worst person you should be asking out right now!" She told him. He smiled.

"You're the best person for me. You're selfless, considerate, caring and genuinely interested in my safety and not just mine but all our friends. I've had a crush on you since high school. Every damn day you preach to the Black Widow to give Clint a chance yet you'd never cut me a slack!" He told her, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry I was too busy taking out the laundry for your one night stands!" She sarcastically said. He laughed. "God I love it when you try to wind me up." He told her. She eyed him suspiciously but allowed him clasp the bracelet on her small wrist. "It's beautiful." She told him, smiling. He looked at her and kissed her. Pepper stepped away and slapped his head. "Owww! What was that for?" He asked holding his head. "I accepted the bracelet and not the giver. You'd have to wait a couple of days to hear my response to your proposition. Now get yourself something to eat and get ready to head out to the hospital afterwards. And if you've woken Natasha like I said before, I'll have your ass!" She told him skipping away to her room which she was sharing with Natasha. "Yes ma'am!" He answered her.

"Nice new bracelet!" Natasha said as Pepper entered the room. "Natasha! You're meant to be asleep!" Pepper told her placing her hand over the bracelet as if trying to hide it. "Your new boyfriend woke me up! You know I don't sleep deep!" She told Pepper. "He's not my boyfriend. At least not yet." Pepper told her, seating on the bed beside her friend. Natasha grabbed her wrist and studied the bracelet. "Yup! That's the one I picked alright! I gotta give Clint a chance right? Well you gotta give Tony a chance too!" She spoke up. Pepper was silent. Natasha laughed.


End file.
